Chasing Wisps
by personazero
Summary: When a pirate sets sail, its to look for One Piece, but not this man. This man is looking for the men that killed his parents. With a slowly growing crew will his dream come true? Only one way to find out. Dont forget to review
1. Chapter 1

_**Its time for the new Naruto/One Piece Crossover**_

_**allot of people have submit ideas for this story **_

_**and only a hand full will be chosen**_

_**but remember it was a hard choice to decided what to use**_

_**so lets get this story on the way**_

_**the title of this story is called **_

_**"Chasing Wisps"**_

_**I will give all credit to those who ideas im using at the end of this chapter**_

_**Chapter 1: Beginnings Part 1**_

Naruto, age 22, was leaning on the rails staring at the waves as they crash on to the side of his ship, The Nautilus. The ship was given, no token away from a group of pirates about two weeks ago. It was not that hard, since Naruto and his small crew at the time could take down any no name pirates at any time. The ship it self was a little bit larger then a normal ship and it was also painted a dark blue as it is designed as a stealth ship able to travel at night without anyone seeing it. The sails are also a dark blue. With their flag having a skull painted on it with lighting swirling around the skull. Their were being called 'The red tide pirates' for all the blood they seem to shed. But Naruto did not care one bit what his crew was being called.

After a few more seconds Naruto got bored staring at the waves and decided to see what his crew was doing at the moment. He turned around and walked towards the private rooms. It was not long before he found his first mate and his marksman Glaive Cacus. Glaive stood at 5"10, his build was compact muscles, slim, and has a very handsome face. His hair was azure, short, crew cut. And his clothing was made of a large black trench coat, a black cowboy hat,under the coat he wears a black button shirt and black pants, he also bandoleers across his wast, chest, legs..., black boots and black half-gloves also has a sliver cross earring on one ear. And by the looks of things he was polishing his guns. Before any one thinks he has one or two guns, no he has more then that. He has guns of every design and of every model. But why have so much guns, one might ask. The reason why he has so many guns Glaive was born to landowners in West Blue, where he quickly fell in love with firearms and spent all his time practicing till it became second nature, unfortunately on a trip to a nearby town to buy supplies when he was 13, pirates hit his home and burnt in to the ground after killing everyone, leaving a ruin to glaive when he return, Glaive vowed revenge and work as a bounty hunter to earn money to get the tools he required, he was ruthless and quickly became feared in the underworld, and now at 20 he just finished killing all the pirates who had attack his home, and is now searching for a new goal in life.

But where does he keep all these guns one might also ask. Well he has a very special item, a black coffin. What was so special about this coffin? Well...his black coffin is where he keeps all his weapons and gear, a unique trait is that the coffin remains the same weight no matter how many items are inside, this is a result of a unique experiment where the _**War Horse **_devil fruit was inserted into the coffin. When the coffin goes into horse mode, it also has a rifle holster on the side along with saddlebags that allow Glaive to access the contents of the got this coffin as a reward after saving the life of one of the world nobles who gave it to him as a gift.

Naruto knew it was not the best time to talk to Glaive when he was polishing his guns. Might as well look for some one else. As he walk down to look for any one to talk to. He walked past Damien 'Copycat' Clementia. Age 23. His build was slightly muscular, with each muscle at peak efficiency for a normal human, and has a military hair style, a handsome face with a scar over his left eye and a scar over his nose. His clothing was made of blue military fatigues with a black soldier vest, a black ski mask and a blue beret.

The reason he had the nick name Copycat was for he ate a devil fruit. The copy-copy Devil fruit grants Damien photographic reflexes enabling the copying of any physical actions from fighting styles to actions such as cooking though a weakness is that the copying cannot happen to the person Damien is fighting as Damien is not able to see all parts of the body. Damien is primary a martial artist and so has a big range of fighting styles such as boxing, judo, savate and so on, Damien has a tendency to mix moves from different styles to create a fighting style that is never the same and so always remains unpredictable. Damien has collected fighting styles from all over the four seas, leaving just the grand line as a unknown. Weapons are a pair of combat gauntlets and throwing knifes which he keeps in his vest though he does have the ability to use nearly everything as a weapon thanks to his vast knowledge of fighting styles.

His history Damien was born in South blue to a poor family,where his devil fruit ability was gained because his father desperate to feed his newborn son stole a strange looking fruit and crushed it into juice to feed Damien, this had the effect of weakening the devil fruit's powers, turning it from a power to copy anything into a power to just copy physical actions, however this also reduced the weakness present, allowing Damien to at least be able to move in 's father had a job where he went to various dojos in south blue and let himself be beaten up for money, Damien who was brought alone, managed to copy various fighting style this way, when Damien was 3 the Don who the copy fruit belong to found them and killed Damien's mother along with forcing Damien's father into the his underground arena, this lasted for two years before Damien's father was killed in a fight thus causing Damien to jump into the arena and killing the killer, the Don who saw this decided to make use of Damien making Damien his bodyguard(As who will expect a 5 year old as a capable bodyguard)thus giving the opportunity to not only observe the fighters in the arena but also fighters working for others, cooking from the chefs, manners from the party guest that the Don will continued till Damien was 15, which was when he used everything he learned and single handily brought down the Don, After which he roamed around the four seas learning new fighting styles that he could find.

Naruto let him keep walking. Damien wasn't really a open up person. As he still walk down the ship, he saw Aki Hissori, age 17, was trying to hide herself. Her history was that she was the last survivor of family after parents were executed by corrupt officials for a crime they had no hand in. Gained the scar when trying to save her mother when the official struck her then forced her to watch her parents die. Since then was left on her own forcing her to become a thief to survive. After being caught a few times she became talented in stealth, thievery and disguise in order to evade authorities.

Her appearance was made of Pale White Hair ending at upper back length, hangs as if it's wet. Slightly pale skin comp lection. Vertical scar over right eye (still functional eye) Light red eye color. Normal dress includes black cloak and large straw hat. *I don't know what they are actually called, the Akatuski wear when you first see them* Under the cloak would be attire kin to Kakashi's except no vest and bandages around the wrist and ankles. Has various whip scars on back, arms, shoulders, and legs.

Her personality: Quiet and soft spoken girl. Hates being the center of attention. Has a soft spot for children younger then her. Has issues with officials. Only shows her face willingly to friends. Naruto knew it was better to leave her alone for the mean time. Naruto knew he should ask his navigator to where their heading. Since, they just entered the grand-line two days ago.

With Naruto, the way he looks is that 6" foot and was a slight muscular man. His clothing made up of black pants with crimson ruffles on the bottom and a pair of black boots. Around his waist he has a rather large dark crimson sash and belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a open-front dark crimson shirt. Naruto reason of wanting to enter the grand-line was one of great personal reason. When Naruto was five years old he witness the massacre of his parents. All he remembers was seeing a men in the form of a fox with nine tails. At the age of 7 he ate the _**Force-Force **_fruit. Naruto comes from a small island from the West has been two months since he started his journey to look for the fox men, but at least he knows he has gain a good crew.

_**End of chapter**_

_**I know it was short**_

_**but this was to get the story on the way**_

_**I need people to give me ideas for a navigator **_

_**so please give me original characters for the navigator position**_

_**please make it a female**_

_**the ones who created some of these characters are**_

_**Lord of Random Destruction he created the ship**_

_**Kojiro Kun he created the title, the name of the crew, Naruto's devil fruit and Damien and Glaive**_

_**Aracade created Aki Hissori**_

_**but don't think that this is the end of the crew and people who are going to join**_

_**trust me when they reach Sabaody Archipelago theirs going to be more crew mates**_

_**Naruto devil powers is that of a jedi and a sith in case your wondering**_

_**Here's the current Bounties for the crew and remember they just entered the grand line**_

_**Naruto 42,000,000**_

_**Glaive 17,000,000**_

_**next chapter i will reveal were Naruto got his devil fruit power**_

_**and how they receive their bounties**_

_**and i need original characters like i said**_

_**and villains to**_

_**so think of people you guys want to see Naruto fight**_

_**make them Original**_

_**heres the history of two of the**_

_**Oc char:**_

Name:Glaive "Deadshot" Cacus

Sex:Male

Race:Human

Age:20

Height:5ft 10

Build:Compact muscles,Slim,has a very handsome face .

Hair:Azure,Short, crew cut.

Clothing Description:A large black trench coat, a black cowboy hat,under the coat he wears a black button shirt and black pants, he also bandoleers across his wast, chest, legs..., black boots and black half-gloves also has a sliver cross earring on one ear .

Weapon/Devil fruit/Special techniques:Guns, all kind of guns that fit into the time period, mostly those from the wild west(rifles, relovers, pistols, shotguns, grenade launchers...)he also excels at close combat shooting, no matter what gun is being used, he can make it work. he is also strong enough to hold a rifle in one hand and uses it without flinching, he also like dual- wielding his firearms, a idea of his fighting style would be like Dante and his pistols, hopping around avoiding shots while returning fire, never staying still unless it was to snipe, he also has a whip sword which he can use to kill in many ways from choking to sending the sword through the eye of the foe to slashing with it or impaling a foe, he also uses the sword to swing around(Think a sword the size and length of a rapier, with the only difference is that the hand guard is just a slim ring of metal.

Notable item:Has a black coffin where he keeps all his weapons and gear, a unique trait is that the coffin remains the same weight no matter how many items are inside, this is a result of a unique experiment where the war horse devil fruit was inserted into the coffin. When the coffin goes into horse mode, it also has a rifle holster on the side along with saddlebags that allow glaive to access the contents of the got this coffin as a reward after saving the life of one of the world nobles who gave it to him as a gift (kind of like that sword that can turn into a elephant)

History:Glaive was born to landowners in West Blue, where he quickly fell in love with firearms and spent all his time practicing till it became second nature, unfortunately on a trip to a nearby town to buy supplies when he was 13, pirates hit his home and burnt in to the ground after killing everyone, leaving a ruin to glaive when he return, glaive vowed revenge and work as a bounty hunter to earn money to get the tools he required, he was ruthless and quickly became feared in the underworld, and now at 20 he just finished killing all the pirates who had attack his home, and is now searching for a new goal in life.

Likes:Firearms, explosives, his horse, solitude and his privacy

Dislikes:loud crowds, nosy people and people messing with his weapons

Fears:losing his horse since it has been with him for a long time, dying not from combat

Dream:To find a new dream.

Crew position:marksman

Some notes fro this character, this character is a mixture of many elements, where the skills come from mana of mahou sensei negima, Dante. the looks are inspired form a western south Korean movie where one of the characters dress and behaves exactly like the character.

_**Another Oc**_

Name: Damien 'Copycat' Clementia

Sex:Male

Race:Human

Age:23

Build:Slightly muscular, with each muscle at peak efficiency for a normal human, has a military hair style, a handsome face with a scar over his left eye and a scar over his nose

Clothing Description:Wears blue military fatigues with a black soldier vest, a black ski mask and a blue beret

Weapon/Devil fruit/Special techniques: Devil fruit grants Damien photographic reflexes enabling the copying of any physical actions from fighting styles to actions such as cooking though a weakness is that the copying cannot happen to the person Damien is fighting as Damien is not able to see all parts of the body. Damien is primary a martial artist and so has a big range of fighting styles such as boxing, judo, savate and so on, Damien has a tendency to mix moves from different styles to create a fighting style that is never the same and so always remains unpredictable. Damien has collected fighting styles from all over the four seas, leaving just the grand line as a unknown. Weapons are a pair of combat gauntlets and throwing knifes which he keeps in his vest though he does have the ability to use nearly everything as a weapon thanks to his vast knowledge of fighting styles.

History:Damien was born in South blue to a poor family,where his devil fruit ability was gained because his father desperate to feed his newborn son stole a strange looking fruit and crushed it into juice to feed Damien, this had the effect of weakening the devil fruit's powers, turning it from a power to copy anything into a power to just copy physical actions, however this also reduced the weakness present, allowing Damien to at least be able to move in 's father had a job where he went to various dojos in south blue and let himself be beaten up for money, Damien who was brought alone, managed to copy various fighting style this way, when Damien was 3 the Don who the copy fruit belong to found them and killed Damien's mother along with forcing Damien's father into the his underground arena, this lasted for two years before Damien's father was killed in a fight thus causing Damien to jump into the arena and killing the killer, the Don who saw this decided to make use of Damien making Damien his bodyguard(As who will expect a 5 year old as a capable bodyguard)thus giving the opportunity to not only observe the fighters in the arena but also fighters working for others, cooking from the chefs, manners from the party guest that the Don will continued till Damien was 15, which was when he used everything he learned and single handily brought down the Don, After which he roamed around the four seas learning new fighting styles that he could find.

Likes: Learning new fighting styles, fighting, training, polite people and meat

Dislikes: Rude people, people who cheat in fights and fried stuff

Fears: Dying from a cheat shot, forgetting how to fight

Dream: To become the world's best martial artist and to prove that skill can be as great as swords or guns

Crew position; Cook or jack of all trades since he knows some cooking, some engineering and so on

This character and his abilities was influenced by the Marvel character "Taskmaster" who has photographic reflexes and copies the fighting styles of various heroes, the military influence is a slight homage to Captain America, a normal human who becomes something extraordinary, something my char wants to do, being able to stand against the super-powered Logia types in a fair fight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Its time for the One Piece Naruto crossover to begin**_

_**so first chapter got some good reviews**_

_**which im happy about**_

_**but now its time for the second chapter**_

_**so yeah**_

_**Chapter 2: Beginnings Part 2**_

While Naruto was walking to his Navigator room, to find out how long it would be for them to reach the first of many islands in the Grand-line, he couldn't help but reflect about how his journey began. Naruto understood that many went to the Grand-line too search for Gold Roger, the late Pirate King, legendary treasure known as One Piece. This goal wasn't for Naruto. For Naruto, his goal was a very simple one, to kill the man that killed his family. That was one day he would never forget, since, it was burned into his mind forever. There was another day he would never forget, and that was when he gain his devil fruit powers.

_*** Flash Back ***_

_Today seem like any normal day, for a young five year old Naruto. Wake up, get out of bed, get dress, brush teeth, and go to the breakfast table for his mothers home cooking. Something in which he always looked forward too every day, no matter what. It did not take long for Naruto to do all this and head for the table. And just like clock work, he saw his mother singing a tune as she prepare breakfast. In Naruto eyes his mother was the world most beautiful women out there. She was beautiful and a great fighter, if her position as Vice Admiral didn't just mean that she was a other hot women out their. Naruto father had always said, that it was rare finding a women that wasn't only beautiful, but also a great fighter._

_His mother would joke, that she would not date some weak person. That she would only date some one who has a Vice Admiral to a Admiral position. Even though she joked about this, his father was a Admiral. His mother gain her position simply for she was an amazing fighter, and has seen many fights out their, the same goes for his father. His mother did not have any devil fruit powers, which she has said it was fine with her not to have any of those powers, but his father did eat a devil fruit. A Logia devil fruit, known as the Wind-Wind fruit. Besides the ability to turn into a natural element and use that element any way they seem fair, his father seem able to hear any thing. He has told Naruto that the wind carries the sound of any ones voices, and told Naruto if he has ever scared or can't find his way home, just call his name and he will be there in no time._

_His father the great Minato Namikaze and his beautiful mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Both were great parents to Naruto, and he would never traded them for any thing in this world. And at this very moment, Naruto was seated at the breakfast table. Waiting for his mother to place the plate of pancakes in front of him, so he could eat them and head for his friend house. It didn't take long for his mother to set the a plate of pancakes in front of Naruto and pour the syrup all over his pancakes. And just like any child would do, he drove straight into his pancakes eating them like there was no tomorrow. His mother would simply giggle at her son's antics. And Naruto was done in no time with his food. And just like that he was asking his mother to take him to the Bonney family home. Where his friend Jewelry Bonney lived and his best friend actually. His mother saw this and knew that he wanted to leave right now. It didn't take her long for her to slip on her shoes and walk hand and hand with her son to the Bonney family home. While all at the same time Minato was sleeping in this fine morning. This family lives mostly away from the town, out of fear that pirates would attack this village to get them to fight in the open. _

_* Later that day, night time *_

_During the children play time, they both had fallen asleep. And have yet to awake from it. Jewelry mother knew that it was getting late, and felt that she needed to take Naruto home before it got too late. So at this very moment, she was walking towards Naruto home, with Naruto following closely behind her. By the time they reached Naruto home, they saw it set to a blaze. Near the fire they saw Naruto mother, Kushina, slash with claw marks all over her body, it didn't take a genius to realize that she was long gone by now. But Mrs. Bonney was trying to scan for Naruto father too see if he was near by, since, he might of defeated the person who did this by now. But for some strange reason, the fire seem to die down and out of the fire walked a fox like man, holding the body of one Minato Namikaze. Blood was every where on Minato body, and blood seem to be dripping from this fox like man teeth. When she looked down to see if Naruto had seen any of this, she saw that Naruto eyes had widen from every thing that happen. And it seem like he was going into shocked from seeing the dead two bodies of his parents. The fox like man just kept walking past these two, simply brushing off their very presence at the moment. Naruto just seem to faint from all that has happen, Mrs. Bonney just seem to thank all her gods that this man left both of them alone._

_* A few days later *_

_It was the day of the funeral for the dead couple. Every one from the village and many other marines had all come from all over the world to give their final words to the dead couple. Even though Naruto wanted to cry, his father had always told them to be strong no matter what will happen. And just like every one they were all telling Naruto the same thing: ' You will be fine, some day', ' We will find the person who did this', ' They were good people, why would some one do this to them?' etc etc..._

_" Are you okay kid?" A voice called out to Naruto, Naruto turned around to see who had said that to him._

_" Oh... hey Uncle Garp... I'm going to be okay... well thats what every one is telling me any way." Naruto told his uncle. Even though Monkey D. Garp wasn't his uncle by blood, this single man had always been there for Naruto since he was born, always making him laugh, giving him presents for his birthdays and holidays. Stuff in that nature, all of which Naruto loved about him. But at the moment Naruto didn't feel any joy from seeing him, just emptiness from losing his family._

_" I was going to ask your parents if I could bring my grandson's here to play with you, but..." Garp trailed off, seeing as though that chance will never come again. And he saw that Naruto just kept staring at the coffins, as though he was searching for an answer as to why would some one would do this to his family. " You know kid I could take you to live with my grandsons'?" Garp told the young blond._

_" Thank you, but the Bonney family said they will take care of me for the mean time." Naruto was slightly happy that his uncle was trying to offer him a new home, but at the moment it didn't feel right._

_" Alright kid, I will come every once in a while to check up on you." He told Naruto as he walked away, since some of the higher ups were calling him to talk about some kind of Marines business, none that he cared about at all for the moment. All Naruto did was stare at his leaving from before turning back to the coffins and swearing that one day he would get revenge on the person who did this to them._

_* Two years later *_

_The entire town was in a up roar, since, a big name pirate was coming to the village. Naruto had heard the news but wasn't really that interested of who was coming to the village, more on the lines of being bored of a group of pirates coming to his village to party and get drunk off their asses before leaving this town as fast as they got here. But Naruto, felted that he should at least see who was coming to his village for today. Might as well see of their rookie pirates or some kind of pirate group that just starting to get a name. _

_It did not take Naruto long to reach the harbor and see who was emerging from the ship. Naruto had to admit that their ship was indeed massive. And every one that was coming out seem to ooze power. Five of the people that came out of the ship were carrying chests, very small ones but Naruto knew that something of great importantance was inside them. It didn't take long for the last of the people to emerge from the ship, and Naruto had to admit once again that these last two seem different from the others that had step out._

_One man is a lean, blond-haired man of average height with dark skin and a rather sleepy look. is a lean, blond-haired man of average height with dark skin and a rather sleepy look. While his chest was barren a cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a silhouette of a Jolly Roger tattooed on his chest it. Naruto was quite familiar with Jolly Roger's seeing many in the past. _

_The next man was one that Naruto thought was a giant, an abnormally large human, roughly five times the size of a normal human. He wore a bandanna around his head, had lots of scars on his chest and adorned a white captains coat which hung loosely from his shoulders bearing his Jolly Roger symbol. His most-prominent feature used to be the large mustache, shaped like a crescent moon, Naruto didn't need to be told that this man was the captain of this crew. But at the moment he was forgetting were he has seen this man before. And Naruto watched them headed towards the tarven. And Naruto, being Naruto, decided to follow them. _

_As he was watching them, headed towards the tarven, he was trying to listen to what the last two members were talking about but no matter what he couldn't make out what they were saying. And every once in a while they were turn their head's back to see who was following them, but Naruto always found a way to duck from their eye sight. But something in Naruto gut told him that they already knew they were being followed._

_The big man was about to enter the carven before turning to the lean man and telling him something. All that man did was nodded his head before walking towards in a different direction. Naruto watch him vanished from his eye sight, and saw the large man enter the tarven just as he was about to enter the tarven to spy on the large man, Naruto felt like some one was picking him up. Naruto looked up to see the lean man had not only changed his form but was the one holding him up. He now looked like his arms turned into wings of fire, he also transform his feet into phoenix talons which were holding Naruto by the collar of his shirt. And right now Naruto gulp, he was afraid of what they were going to do to him at the moment. The man carried him into the traven and placed him in front of the large man. _

_Naruto took a quick look around to see what exactly he has gotten himself into. Looks like that every one in this crew was staring at him, some already had drinks in their hands others had food in their hands. And he also saw that the five chest were open all in which had fruits in them, one of a kind fruits. But at the moment Naruto knew that he had messed with the wrong people._

_" So kid, why were you following me?" Came the deep voice of the large man._

_" I don't have to give you a damn answer!" Naruto shouted, at the large man, since he was young he was always told never to show fear at any point even now. Every one in the traven seem to have jumped at the kid answer. Many were wondering what their captain was going to do to Naruto._

_" Gu ra ra ra ra!..." Many of the people were surprise to see their captain was laughing. " Your alright little runt... Some one get me some juice for this kid!" he ordered at loud, at for every one they know he wasn't going to ask once again, while at the same time he placed Naruto in a empty seat next to him. " Tell me kid what is your name." He asked Naruto._

_" Tell me your first!" Naruto yelled at him. As some one brought him some juice._

_" Gu ra ra ra ra." it seem like this man couldn't get enough of Naruto. " Edward Newgate, better known as Whitebeard, the captain of the Whitebeard pirates." He told Naruto._

_" Your name sounds familiar but I don't remember where I heard it." Naruto told the large man. " Oh, they call me Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told the large man. " But what's the deal with that guy?!" Naruto asked, as he pointed his fingers at the man who caught him earlier. While at the same time he notice that one of those strange looking fruits were nearby._

_Whitebeard follow were his fingers were pointing and saw that they were pointing at his first mate. " That's Marco. Also known as Phoenix Marco due to his unique Mythical Zoan ability to transform into a phoenix at will." _

_" Really?" *chomp* * chomp* Whitebeard turn to see that Naruto was munching on one of the fruits he had brought down. It look like a orange, expected it was a much dark shade almost like the brightest of suns out their, and its leaf was black not green. And right now Naruto was munching on it, not a good sign._

_" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KID!?" Whitebeard yelled, seeing that this kid just ate on of fruit._

_" Eating this nasty fruit." Naruto told him, before finishing off the fruit he was currently eating. " Very nasty taste to it." Naruto said to himself._

_" Did you know what you just ate?!"_

_" A nasty fruit?" Naruto answered, not really seeing what the bug deal with one fruit._

_" NO!! You just ate a devil fruit! You ate the Force-Force"_

_" And that is?"_

_" You can't swim any more! No matter how much you try! You will just turn into a hammer once you enter any body of water." Whitebeard kept yelling at him. _

_" I'm sorry I didn't know." Naruto said, as his face went down. Whitebeard knew that it was not going to get him any were at yelling at this kid for such a simple mistake._

_" Every one drink like they're no tomorrow! And include this little kid with you! " Whitebeard shouted out towards the traven. Naruto looked up surprise that he still wanted him to be here. And all Naruto could do was stare at the large form of Whitebeard._

_* Two days later *_

_The Whitebeard was getting ready to set sail, head back to the new world as they call it. And Naruto was sad that they were leaving. He really loved this crew with all his heart. _

_' Don't look so down kid." A voice said to him, Naruto looked up to see that Marco was standing above him. " We will one day meet again till then keep your self alive." He told Naruto as he walked towards the ship. Whitebeard also gave him a fair well, and also messed up Naruto hair before getting onto his ship. Naruto just waved at them leaving._

_* On the Ship * _

_" So you purposely gave him the devil fruit, huh Captain." It was more of a statement then a question, that came out of Marco mouth._

_" You know me too well, Marco." Whitebeard told him._

_" You had respect for this parents, so when you heard that they were dead you were sadden to hear that... But when you heard their child was still alive you rushed towards meeting him." Marco said to his captain._

_" Well two years after they died isn't exactly rushing towards him... And I did have respect for his parents."_

_" What was your reason to give him a devil fruit?"_

_" To give him the tools in order to survive in this crural world." Whitebeard told him, as he left towards his chambers to get some sleep._

_" Your too kind captain." Marco said, as he watch his captain leave._

_*** End of flashback ***_

Losing his parents and remember the events that took place in that one instance, always put Naruto into a bitter mood. But remembering how he gain his powers, always put Naruto into a good mood. And at this moment he was in a in different mood, not bitter not happy just in between. It didn't take him long to reach the Navigator room. He knocked on the door.

" Yeah who is it?" the voice said, on the other side of the door.

" It's me Val."

" What do you want?"

" How long before we reach the first island?"

" Another few hours."

" Thanks." Naruto shouted, before heading back towards his room.

_*** End of chapter ***_

_**Well here's the info on the new character**_

_**Name: Valentino Riosho "Val for short"**_

Sex: Female

Race:Human

Age: 19

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

Build: Well toned and slim.

Hair: Long flowing blood red. Reaching to her waist.

Clothing Description: Black skull earrings with a white leather choker and a coiled up snake hanging from it. Blood red muscle shirt with a long high collar black trench coat. On the back of the trench coat there is the Riosho Clan symbol. The symbol is a yin/yang symbol with stars instead of dots on the inside and two thick curves shooting out of each end. Black cargo pants with 3 red belts. Black boots with red stripes on the side. Black finger less gloves with little spikes on the knuckles.

Weapon/Devil fruit/Special techniques: Weapon of choice are a large platinum spear and a single butterfly dagger. She has no devil fruit ability and her special ability is that she can sense exactly where she is out at sea. Thou not even she knows why.

Notable item: Platinum Spear on her back that just seams to stay on her back without anything and the black trench coat.

History: Up until she was 9 years old she had lived on the streets until a man with a giant double-edged sword caught her trying to steel his money. The man ended up taking to a restaurant for sushi. She later became his adopted daughter thus giving her the surname of Riosho. Afterwards she went through intense training by her new father and uncles were she became a master in many styles of combat. She has always been able to learn at a fast rate. Her father had been very proud of her. When she turned 16 some Marines came and tried to take her father away, the man fought them off and had had his brothers disappear with Valentino. Her father had eaten the power power Fruit giving him inhuman strength this allowed him to wield the giant sword like dagger. Afterwards her uncles let her go and told her follow her dreams and to focus on her dreams because that was what her father wanted for her. They then gave her a ring with the Clan Symbol and a snake made a stone with rows of teeth  
wrapped around the symbol. They then said that as long as she kept it safe and with her she would always have allies.

Likes: Sushi, swimming, maps, her adopted family, good pranks, and being sarcastic.

Dislikes: Assholes, weakling who do nothing but blame others for their own problems, the color pink, perverts, and giant swords.

Fears: The Un-dead

Dream: To see the world with her own eyes. And secretly to find out what happened to her father.

Crew position: Navigator

_**yup i love this new character and the person who submitted it to me**_

_**thanks for that**_

_**and by the way**_

_**I need about three more villains **_

_**for a few other islands**_

_**already have two**_

_**just need three more**_

_**sorry if character were out of character**_

_**any way review and tell me what you think**_


End file.
